Just Ferb
by Avii Flynn-Fletcher
Summary: When your confidence is shot it's always nice to have someone that make you see clearly


**What's up my peeps welcome to my new story It's set during My Fair Goalie I hope you enjoy it**

Ferb sat on his bed in solitude wanting nothing more than to be away from everyone especially his cousins, he knew they were just teasing but hearing them call him a Yank and doubting his football skills really got to him. He saw how excited Phineas looked when the two had completed the Football X-7 stadium and the last thing he wanted to do was let him down but it was a lose-lose situation if he didn't play his team would have to forfeit and if he did play his team would lose thanks to his Emus curse either way he'd never be able to prove himself to his cousins no matter what he did he'd be a disgrace to his cousins, a loser to his fiends and more importantly a disappointment to his brother, letting out a sigh Ferb continued to stare at the wall.

"Ferb" Phineas smiled entering the room "I figured you'd be up here" he said sitting next to his brother

Phineas knew that his cousins words had really messed with Ferb's self-esteem and it made him sad to see his brother all sad, hurt, and unsure of himself

"hey... don't let what your cousins said get to you, they were just kidding"

"what if they're right phin I'm no Brit maybe I am a Yank" he said moving his gaze to the floor

"Ferb you know that's not true your no Yank and even if your not a full Brit your still Ferb" he smiled scooting closer

"yeah just Ferb" he sighed sadly

"you make it sound like that's a bad thing what's wrong with being just Ferb"

"what's so great about it, it's no grand title"

"what are you talking about bro it's an amazing title and you should be proud of it"

"why?"

"because your Ferb" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "and in my eyes that say a lot"

"like what?"

"like the fact that your intelligent, adventurous, debonair, successful, talented, courageous, athletic, kind, funny, strong, creative, caring, the list goes on and on"

"you really think that?" he said lifting his head up

"of course I do I always have" he said looking sincerely at his brother grabbing his hand "you have so much more potential than your cousins give you credit for don't let what they said hurt you, they don't define who you are and you don't have to prove yourself to them" they sat silently for a while till Phineas reached behind them placing an outfit on his brothers lap

"what's this" he asked noticing that his brother in a similar attire

"your old soccer uniform"

"phin i can't I'm..." he began getting interrupted

"I know about the Emus' curse Beckham told us"

"and you still want me to play?" Ferb was baffled he thought he would have been replaced by now him but here his brother was offering him a spot on the team.

"of course it wouldn't be any fun without you"

"but I'll lose us the game I don't want to let you down"

"you could never let me down"

"really?"

"really win, lose I don't care I just wanna have fun with my brother" he smiled before continuing "you don't have to play if you don't want to, I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do, but whatever you do let it be to make you happy not to please me or your cousins" he spoke with sincerity flowing through his voice, he smiled as his brother gave his hand a loving squeeze as a silent thank you

"anytime bro" he said returning the gesture before getting up "oh and hey if it means anything I like Ferb just the way he is no Brit or Yank title attached" he told him happily exiting the room leaving Ferb by himself once more

"it means everything to me" he whispered to himself looking back down at his uniform

* * *

><p>Phineas couldn't stop smiling when the doors of the Football X-7 stadium opened to reveal his brother<p>

"Ferb you came to play!" he said running over to him

"as long as my team will have me curse and all" he could hear the nervousness in his brother voice

"Of course we will. It's not about winning it's about the joy of the game" he said giving his shoulder a light squeeze

Phineas didn't want to toot his on horn but he could honestly say that this was one of their best inventions yet the first game of Football X-7 had gone off with out a hitch ending with a tied score of 4-4. He had an amazing time and it was made even better for him by seeing the happy glint in Ferb's eyes as they played

"Today was a lot of fun huh Ferb?" the boys were currently sitting in there usual spots under the tree wear their normal clothes again Ferb simply nodded

"You did great out there Ferb and that final kick was amazing" he complimented gaining a smile from his brother

"Hello cousins Phineas and Ferb" the boys both looked up to see their cousins Beckham, Beckham, Pelé, Beckham, and Pelé standing in a row in front of them

"Oh hey guys what's up" Phineas said he and Ferb standing up

"we're about to head over to our hotel but before we shove off we wanted to say something to you Ferb" the oldest Beckham sibling said before turning to the youngest of the group

"right..." the blond haired Beckham took a breath before continuing "Oy, cousin Ferb we're dreadful sorry for giving you such a hard time, you're a brilliant footballer, an all-around good chap and a Brit through and through."

"Actually lads I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb." he smiled

"yes, yes you are" Phineas replied

"so no hard feelings?" Beckham asked

"water under the bridge chaps"

"boys we're leaving"

"coming mother, goodbye cousins" they said filing out the back gate

"bye" they said before returning to their previous spots

"hey Ferb why'd you decide to play?"

"lets just say a sweet red-head got me to realize how ridiculous his was being" he said getting a small laugh out of his brother "thank you"

"your welcome but there's no need to thank me bro you would have done the same"

"well I still appreciate it" he said as Phineas leaned against him the two of them sitting in a comfortable basking in the warmth of the night air Ferb let out a peaceful sigh as long as he had Phineas being just Ferb was fine with him

**Well that's it for now so until next time peace**


End file.
